


O que deveria ter acontecido

by DebbyBacellar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, John hurt Sherlock, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, season 4
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbyBacellar/pseuds/DebbyBacellar
Summary: O que realmente deveria ter acontecido na cena o necrotério, quando John machuca Sherlock.





	

O que deveria ter acontecido.

Por Debby Bacellar

 

Eles estão sozinhos no necrotério agora. John desarma Sherlock, o bisturi caindo do outro lado da sala com o _cling_ inocente.

É como ódio líquido preenchendo todas as veias e artérias de John. É tão errado. É tão malditamente condenável que ele não tem palavras para começar a descrever a repulsa que sente de si mesmo.

É deslocado esse ódio, é auto aversão e luto. É tudo de ruim que ele não consegue mais manter contido.

Ele sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer, que todas as coisas que ele suprimiu encontrariam seu caminho  para a superfície da forma mais cruel. E é exatamente assim que acontece.

Sherlock está lá, drogado, alucinando, (questionável), falando inanidades, se autodestruindo e John não pode, ele não pode lidar com isso agora. Todos os sentimentos vibraram em seu interior, correndo em seu corpo como uma onda de raiva se alojando em seus punhos.

Ele faz, então, o impensável. O imperdoável.

Ele o soca. De novo, de novo e de novo.

Ele sente quando Sherlock tenta afastar-se dele, mas ele não pode parar. Ele não consegue. Sherlock cai no chão sem jamais revidar o ataque, o rosto sangrando, os olhos ardendo com lágrimas e um sentimento de confusão estampado em sua expressão desprotegida, e como se não pudesse ficar pior, Sherlock justifica o injustificável. Sherlock atribui toda a culpa da monstruosidade de John a si mesmo, isentando-o do ataque que nunca, nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Vergonha corre massivamente por todos os poros de John.

Seu melhor amigo está ali, caído, chorando, drogado, sangrando... E tudo que John pode pensar é que essa culpa é dele. É dele por não ter dado suporte à Sherlock. É dele pela carta horrenda, cheia de dor e palavras cruéis escritas enquanto ele estava embriagado com uísque. É dele por nunca agradecer todas as vezes que Sherlock o salvou, em tantas maneiras diferentes. É dele por desconfiar da imensidão dos sentimentos de Sherlock por ele, mas por ser covarde vez após vez, negando, desconversando, olhando para o lado como se não pudesse ver o que inegavelmente foram atos de amor profundo e altruísmo verdadeiro.

Mary atirou em Sherlock.

Mary escolheu deixa-lo e abandonar sua própria filha no processo para se proteger.

Mary era uma assassina.

Mas uma parte dele a ama (ainda). Uma parte dele sempre a amaria.

...

Mas a maior parte dele, a parte inconfessável, a parte que ele nunca quis ouvir, sabe que ele ama muito, muito mais a pessoa que ele acabara de machucar.

“Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto muito... Sherlock, eu sinto muito...” ele sequer percebe quando as primeiras palavras engroladas com lágrimas saem de sua boca, ele realmente não nota ter abaixado em seus joelhos. Sherlock está tão próximo agora, lágrimas vertendo dos seus olhos exóticos.

John o toma em seus braços, aninhando-o com cuidado na dobra de seu pescoço, seus dedos acariciam os cabelos emaranhados e descuidados.

“Eu não posso perder você... Por favor Sherlock, eu não posso perder você.”

A barragem de tudo que um dia ele suprimiu foi derrubada, a despeito de sua vontade, tudo o que ele minunciosamente escondeu vem à tona, seus segredos mais preservados, seus sentimentos mais negados. Ele não podia mais esconder e renegar a vontade mais íntima do seu coração.

Sherlock funga em seu pescoço, um ser tão estoico e simultaneamente tão frágil, um mosaico de emoções que John teve o prazer de conhecer (e secretamente amar) ao longo de todos esses anos.

Ele é tão lindo, John pensa, interior e exteriormente.

E John sabe, então, no momento em que os braços de Sherlock rodeiam seu corpo em um abraço desesperado, que Sherlock é dele. Sempre foi. Sempre será.

“Eu amo você. Eu sempre amei você”. John sussurra no ouvido de Sherlock, os cachos fazendo cócegas em seu nariz.

Sherlock amolece em seus braços como se um peso de valor indescritível estivesse sendo retirado de seus ombros.

“Me perdoe, Sherlock... Me perdoe meu amor...”

John roga.

“Eu te amo, eu te amo John.... Eu te amo tanto.” Sherlock murmura abafadamente em sua pele.

Sherlock se afasta apenas um pouco para poder olhar nos olhos de John. Ambos se encaram sem piscar, os olhos molhados do choro, narizes vermelho e pele rubra, o sangue de Sherlock pintando alguns pontos da bochecha de John. É tão imperfeito, tão surreal, mas é verdadeiro, é o momento que eles decidem que apesar das falsas mortes, gritos, brigas, discussões, mortes verdadeiras e desafios que parecem muitas vezes intransponíveis, eles pertencem um ao outro. Eles já pertenciam desde o primeiro momento, desde as primeiras palavras trocadas, desde o primeiro olhar.

E agora, de olhos fechados, seus lábios se tocam pela primeira vez, inicialmente casto, gosto de sangue e amor sendo trocado quando suas línguas acariciam-se mutuamente. As mãos de John vão ao rosto de Sherlock e tocam seus traços de Davi de Michelangelo, sentindo a forma dos ossos de sua face com a ponta dos dedos, traçando ao longo de suas sobrancelhas e maçãs do rosto com tal delicadeza que ele não sabia que possuía. As mãos de Sherlock seguram na parte de trás da camisa de John, os dedos apertam o tecido com desespero, procurando uma forma de se aterrar ao momento, de permanecer naquele instante para sempre.

“Você é meu, Sherlock. E sua vida não é só sua para desperdiçar assim... Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de você comigo, de agora em diante. Eu não vou mais abrir mão de você, nunca mais, você me entende?”.

John fala com seriedade e Sherlock estremece com o tom de voz possessivo de John. Oh sim, sim, Sherlock pertence a John e ele suspira aliviado pela primeira vez em anos.

“Eu sou seu John, não duvide nem por um segundo...” Sherlock pega a mão de John e descansa-a em seu coração. “Seu...” ele sussurra.

John sorri, singelo, e repete o gesto com a mão oposta, colocando a de Sherlock sobre o seu próprio coração, espelhando o gesto. “Seu.” Ele repete. É um voto. Uma promessa. Uma afirmação.

Juntos.

É o que será deste momento em diante para ambos, porque se há uma verdade inquestionável sobre o amor, é esta: o amor verdadeira e indubitavelmente, conquista tudo.

 

Fim...


End file.
